One Row Over from the Windows
by sleepintheharding
Summary: Ezra has a question to ask Aria, and he knows the perfect place to do it—his old classroom. One-shot.


Aria sat in her fourth period English class, her foot anxiously tapping on the floor below her. It was the last day of her entire high-school career, and this class, her English class, would be the last grueling 90 minutes she sat through before being released into the real world—or at least college.

Ella Montgomery stood in front of her desk, rambling on about their bright futures and how proud she was to be their teacher. Aria rolled her eyes, remembering her mother's bitter remarks as she stayed up until the early hours of the morning correcting terribly written papers. Ezra did the same, as he recently got a job at a nearby school. But Aria always rewarded him—in ways she couldn't do for her mother.

Aria couldn't wait to graduate from high school, to finally be considered an "adult." Although she had turned eighteen months before, she wouldn't feel the freedom that came with it until she wasn't the same age as her boyfriend's students. The thought haunted her ever since the day he told her about the new job. Of course she was happy for him, but she couldn't push it out of her mind. And it wasn't exactly the most romantic concept to be floating in her head when they lay naked together in his bed at night.

She sighed and took her phone out of her bag, noticing it was 2:25. Five more minutes and she was a free woman. Her phone loudly buzzed, receiving a side glare from Spencer who sat beside her. Aria smiled at her overdramatic friend before returning her attention to her phone.

_How did you do on your final exams? I love you and I'll see you very soon. -Ezra_

Nearly two years later and she still glowed whenever she saw his name on her phone. Spencer, Hanna and Emily always teased her, constantly asking Aria when she would be over the "honeymoon period" of their relationship. But honestly, their relationship wasn't any honeymoon—the two years were full of heartbreak, longing, and sacrifice. But all of that only made her fall in love more deeply.

_I plan on coming over the second I'm released from prison and celebrating with you. ;) Love you more. -Aria_

* * *

Ezra smiled and put his phone back in his pocket. He brushed his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath before opening the car door and stepping out. He looked at himself in the reflection of his window, smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles in his pants. The vest and tie he wore were almost replicas to the ones he wore on his first day at Rosewood High. Of course he would be celebrating with Aria tonight, but for a reason she was unaware of yet. That is, if everything went as smoothly as it did in his head.

He reached into his pocket to triple-check if the precious box were still there. It was. He knew it was, as its presence was a constant reminder of today's events as he drove from Brookhaven High to Rosewood.

He had never been this anxious in his entire life—except, possibly, last week when he asked Byron and Ella a very important question, one that they surprisingly said yes to. But their answer wasn't nearly as important as hers. So no, he was certainly more nervous today. His life was in question.

He dragged his feet to the front of Rosewood High, about to open the front door when he took a few steps back and hesitated. He almost returned to his car and ditched his elaborate—and dangerous—plan when the door opened. Mrs. Welch stepped out.

"Hello, Ezra," she greeted, a wide smile across her face. "What brings you back to Rosewood?"

Ezra scratched the back of his neck. "Uhh, well, I'm here to see—"

"Oh, that's right," Mrs. Welch let out a nervous laugh. "Aria. Right." She looked down and saw Ezra fiddling with the box in his hands. "Is that?"

Ezra nodded, his face reddening at the awkward encounter, remembering the many times his ex-colleague had almost caught their forbidden relationship.

"Well, good luck, Ezra," she told him with full sincerity in her voice. "She deserves a wonderful gentleman like you."

* * *

The bell rang and Aria didn't hesitate to jump out of her seat and walk quickly towards the door to freedom, when Ella stopped her.

"Aria," she called out. "Can you go back to your seat for a moment?"

Aria turned and raised an eyebrow. She noticed Emily, Hanna, and Spencer remaining in their seats as well, all trying to hold back a smile. "Um, okay?" She straightened her skirt before sitting back down in her chair. "Why are we all here?" She looked at Spencer. "Spence?"

Spencer couldn't answer her, because a moment later, she heard Ezra's voice from the doorway. She quickly turned her head and her jaw dropped. "Ezra, why are you here?" She was about to stand up, when he lifted his hand.

"Sit down, Miss Montgomery," he demanded. "I'm your new teacher, Mr. Fitz."

Ella put her hand in front of her mouth as she quietly chuckled. Aria's eyes grew wide, looking at her friends for answers. They all smirked as Ezra entered the classroom and shut the door.

"Aria," he started, slowly approaching her desk, "when I met you, I knew my entire life was going to change. I didn't know why, and I didn't know how, but I left that bar knowing you were the one I was going to spend my life with."

Aria's stomach dropped as she realized what was happening. Her eyes immediately started to release a small stream of tears.

"That day, I decided it was the best day of my life."

Ezra continued walking towards her desk. With each step, Aria felt her legs become weak, her lungs become breathless. She put her hand in front of her mouth.

"But two days later, when I saw you sitting in this very classroom, I thought it was the _worst day of my life_. I would constantly ask myself 'Why?'" He was now standing directly in front of her. He reached for her hand and linked his fingers between hers. "But I figured it out a few months later when I left Rosewood. It was all for you. Everything was for you."

Aria couldn't stop the tears from flooding her cheeks. She wiped them away as new ones replaced them.

Ezra nervously smiled and squeezed her hand before releasing it. He walked to the front of the classroom and stood behind his desk. "I was—and am—willing to sacrifice everything for you, and I knew this because of my job right in this classroom." He put his hands on the desk. "Now I realize, the first time I saw the beautiful girl sitting one row over from the windows—_that was the best day of my life_, because it made me realize how deep our love was, how I had fallen so uncontrollably in love with you, that I was willing to risk my life for you."

He slowly walked back to Aria's desk, as if they were the only two people in the room. Ella's eyes welled up at the scene unfolding in front of her. The three girls were on the verge of squealing. When he reached her desk, he bent down on one knee and reached into his pocket, pulling out the small jewelry box.

"Aria Montgomery, there isn't a single thing I wouldn't do to keep you in my life forever, because there isn't another person in this world that makes me happier than you do." He opened the box, revealing the ring. "Will you marry me?"

Aria moved her hand from where it covered her mouth and nodded vigorously as Ezra slid the ring onto her finger. He stood up from the ground seconds before Aria crashed into his arms, burying her head into his chest. When they pulled apart, she put her arms around his neck and brought his head down to hers, passionately pressing her lips against his. The four audience members cheered.

Aria turned and looked at her friends and mother. "How did you guys manage to keep this from me!?" She wiped the tears from her cheeks with both hands.

Spencer, Hanna, and Emily didn't respond; instead they all rushed up to her and enclosed her small body into a group hug. Ella waited for the girls to let go before she hugged her daughter. "Congratulations, sweetheart." She turned to Ezra and hesitantly pulled him into a quick, awkward hug. "I know I wouldn't have said this a year ago, but I'm lucky to have you in my family."

Aria stared at the sparkling diamond ring sitting on her finger, moving her hand from side to side in awe. "Does this mean I can move in with him now?" she asked, not taking her eyes off her finger.

Ella chuckled. "Of course, honey."

* * *

**I hope you like cheese. Because this has extra.**

**Review please!**


End file.
